


Come to Bed

by MamanAbeille



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamanAbeille/pseuds/MamanAbeille
Summary: Marinette should have been in bed three hours ago.   Luka has to convince her to call it a night.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Come to Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Come to Bed  
> Timeframe: Mid-twenties  
> Pairing: Luka/Marinette  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: Implications  
> Special thanks: speech-prompt on tumblr for the following prompts “You said you were going to bed three hours ago. Why are you still awake?” and “Come to bed. You need to relax.” 

Luka rolls over, reaching out for his fiancée, and frowns when his fingers only brush cold sheets.He yawns, rubs his eyes, and pulls his t-shirt down before carefully climbing out of bed to not wake Sass, and making his way down the hall to Marinette’s office.He finds her at her desk, surrounded by fabric, furiously ripping away at some material with her seam ripper.Tikki is asleep next to her on a pile of faux fur she’s considering for a new jacket for Alya, well used to Marinette’s last night sewing sessions by now.

“You said you’d come to bed three hours ago.Why are you still awake?”His words startled her, and she barely manages to stop herself from calling on her kwami to summon up her transformation.

“Luka,” she sighs, her heart pounding as she sets her tools down to turn and face him.She stretches her arms above her head, exposing the smallest bit of skin as her t-shirt stretches with her, capturing Luka’s attention.She’s stiff from hours of stitching, unstitching, and restitching, and winces a bit as she does.“I’m sorry. I kind of got lost in this.I can’t seem to get this design right.Everything looks great on paper, the patterns are cut correctly, but once I actually assemble it, it’s off.I don’t get it. Gabriel wants this design showcase ready by next week, but I just can’t figure it out.I’ll be in soon.”

Luka sighs and walks over to her, pulling her up out of her chair and into his arms.“Come to bed,” he tells her, nuzzling his nose into her neck.

“Another half hour?” she counters, kissing his cheek, stepping back.

He shakes his head in disagreement, and sweeps her up bridal style before she can protest.“You need to sleep, and I need my big spoon.” He plants a quick kiss on her nose, already carrying her out of the office and back down the hall.Marinette lets out a little giggle and wraps her arms around his neck.“Oh.Did I agree to being big spoon tonight?I don’t remember that.”

“Mmhm,” he hums, dropping her on the bed with a smirk.“It was right before you said you’d be right to bed. When you promised you’d relax.”

“Fine.”She props herself up on an elbow and reaches up to pull his face to hers.She kisses him eagerly, and gasps when she feels his weight over her, pinning her to the bed, trailing kisses down her neck and back up again, occasionally nipping playfully at the exposed skin.“I thought I was supposed to be relaxing?You know what that does to me.”

“You’ll be relaxed after,” he practically purrs, pulling her t-shirt over her head. She knows he’s absolutely right, he usually is.She nips at his bottom lip, before flipping their positions.“My turn,” she smirks, smothering his chuckle as she captures his lips in her own.

**Author's Note:**

> I really don’t know, y’all. These two are just taking over on their own. Eventually, I’ll ignore these pesky little drabbles and work on my multi-chapter stories. Eventually…
> 
> Hugs,  
> Maman Abeille 


End file.
